1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector structure for attaching and detaching an attachment to/from a shoe sole, and it is mainly directed to development of a structure for attaching and detaching a heel of a shoe and a structure for attaching and detaching a spike, etc., provided on a sole portion of an athletic shoe such as a golf shoe for preventing slipping.
2. Prior Art of the Invention
In the field of athletic shoes, the present applicant has already filed an application directed to an attachable and detachable spike having a structure in which an insert member of a spike is inserted into a concave receptacle portion of an attaching base member to be embedded in a desired portion of a sole and the insert member is removably pinched and fixed with an elastic member, and the application has been laid-open under the publication number JP-A-11-89609.
In the above attachable and detachable spike structure, attaching is easy, but detaching requires lifting with something like a nail puller or a pry. A specialized detaching tool has been therefore required, and inconveniently, no conventional wrench can be used. Further, the above structure is not suitable for fitting an attachment that requires positioning on a front or back portion like a heel, and it is impossible to apply the above structure to a heel and a shoe sole.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a releasable connector for attaching and detaching an attachment to/from a shoe sole, the connector including a hollow cylinder portion embedded in a desired portion of the shoe sole and an insert member pinched and fixed in the hollow cylinder portion with an elastic member, but which is provided with a mechanism allowing the attachment to be easily detached with a detaching tool such as a conventional wrench.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a connector for attaching and detaching an attachment to/from a shoe sole, which attachment can be accurately aligned and fitted to, e.g., a heel portion of the shoe sole, and which can be easily detached.
Means to Solve the Problems
For overcoming the above problems, the present invention provides a connector for releasably attaching an attachment to/from a shoe sole. According to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a connector for releasably attaching an attachment to a shoe sole, which structure includes a hollow cylinder portion embedded in a shoe sole and an attachment having an attaching/detaching tool fitting portion formed on the shoe sole side and an insert member to be inserted into the hollow cylinder portion. The insert member is inserted into the concave receptacle portion and inside the concave receptacle portion, and is then removably pinched and fixed with an elastic member.
Third, a gradient surface is formed on either one side of the portion or the insert member, and a copying portion for copying the pushing-up gradient surface is formed on the other side.
The attachment may be turned with an attaching/detaching tool to remove the insert member from the concave receptacle portion.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided a connector for attaching and detaching an attachment to/from a shoe sole, which includes a hollow cylinder portion embedded in a shoe sole, an insert member having an attaching/detaching tool fitting portion and an attachment pressing flange for holding the attachment against the shoe sole side, the insert member being inserted into the hollow cylinder portion, wherein the attachment has a hole through which the insert member can be inserted.
The insert member is inserted into the hollow cylinder portion through the hole in the attachment receptacle portion, and the insert member is removably pinched and fixed within the hollow cylinder portion by an elastic member.
A first camming surface is formed on one of the hollow cylinder portion or the insert member, and a second camming surface for engaging the first camming surface is formed on the other.
The holding tool is turned with an attaching/detaching tool to remove the insert member from the hollow cylinder portion.